


Date night

by foreverlulu



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Ass-Kicking, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: The day sky rocketed as nightfall fell. Gwen and Blake had spent the whole day playing with the boys either on the trampoline or with water guns or in Gwen’s case napping with Apollo.Blake had just come to wake her up, as he crouched down by her side sensually nibbling her ear.“I should let you sleep. You’re going to need it after tonight” Blake whispered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchLikeHomegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/gifts).



> So thanks to the amazing group chat I'm added to I have a million of ideas and this is going to be a combination of these.

It was early morning, Blake and Gwen were laid looking at each other waiting to hear the creeks of one of the boys’ footsteps coming down the corridor. Blake was laid on his left side facing Gwen who was laid on her back looking up at him, her bottom lip held firmly between her teeth.  Blake’s hand slowly trailed down her naked back reaching her plump behind, his hand grabbing it, before squeezing it and leaning over to mark Gwen’s neck, a raspy moan escaped her lips as Blake continued to mark her.

“I-I thought you weren’t an ass guy.” Gwen stated as Blake’s hand travelled further down, his fingers brushing her opening.

“I’m not. I’m a Gwen guy” Blake said pushing his index finger in her feeling her walls squeeze him, holding him in place.

And cue the footprints. Just as Blake was about to start moving his finger the tell-tale footprints got louder. Gwen gasped as Blake pulled his hand away, taking a moment to suck her juices off of him, before grabbing the blanket and shielding Gwen’s body from her son.

“Hey bubba what’s up” Gwen said as King opened the door.

He walked closer to the bed, causing Gwen to get nervous and Blake to pull her closer to him securing the blanket in place as his erection slid between Gwen’s cheeks.

“I can’t sleep” King said.

 _Shit_ was the first thing that swam through Gwen’s mind.

“Did Blake do that to you?” King said touching Gwen’s neck.

Gwen’s hand flew up to King’s before pulling it off her body and kissing it.

“No baby. It happened earlier I went to check on Apollo and he threw his head forward with his chubi in” Gwen said watching King’s teary eyes slowly disappear.

“Why don’t you get Mr. Monkey and come snuggle with us?” Gwen said watching as King’s eyes lit up.

King ran out of the room and Gwen turned around to Blake.

“That is the last time you get to mark me” Gwen said as she tried to find her pyjamas. Blake handed her his shirt before pulling on his boxers.

“I’ll mark you when and where I want babe” Blake said tweaking her nipples making her gasp.

King came back and Blake pulled Gwen closer to him still slightly hard, as King slid into the bed.

 

“Are you excited for date night mom?” Zuma asked as they ate breakfast.

Gwen quickly glanced at Blake who had smirk pulling at his lips.

“Yeah baby I am.” Gwen said quickly sipping her orange juice.

“it’s a shame dad can’t have us” King said looking over at Blake.

“Well, bubba he said he was ill so Uncle Todd and Auntie Jen are going to have you” Gwen said looking over at Blake, who caught the sadness flood her eyes.

“I know mom it’ll be fun” King reassured.

 

The day sky rocketed as nightfall fell. Gwen and Blake had spent the whole day playing with the boys either on the trampoline or with water guns or in Gwen’s case napping with Apollo.

Blake had just come to wake her up, as he crouched down by her side sensually nibbling her ear.

“I should let you sleep. You’re going to need it after tonight” Blake whispered.

Gwen’s eyes shot open, her breath heavy.

“Tease” Gwen said slowly standing up.

She had just gotten past Blake. Crack. His hand landed on her ass.

“When and where” He murmured stroking her ass tenderly, soothing the stinging.

Gwen simply bit her lip before setting Apollo down. Gwen was just about to mark Blake when the doorbell rang followed by Jen and Todd walking in.

“Hey we’re here for the boys” Todd said, slapping Blake on the shoulder in greeting.

Jen followed kissing his cheek as Gwen got the boys ready.

“Thanks again for this guys” Blake said gratefully.

“No worries you deserve a great night” Todd said winking causing Blake to blush.

Gwen vanished upstairs to get ready as soon as the boys left. Well that’s what she thought anyway. Blake followed her upstairs. Gwen had just gone through her bedroom door when Blake grabbed her and pinned her against the bedroom door, his hand going down to Gwen’s panties, his finger climbing inside as he swirled his finger around her clit, using her wetness as lubrication as he turned her on until there was no going back. Gwen was shaking, pleasure and happiness flowed through her body as her body readied itself to climax. Blake saw the look of pure bliss on her face and pulled his hand away leaving her panting and wanting more.

“Blake” Gwen breathed out as he started to walk away. “Blake!” She shouted again.

“We leave in half an hour” Blake said walking downstairs a new shirt in his hands.

Gwen sighed, her body that was once relaxed now stressed and underworked. She walked into her designer wardrobe and looked for the sluttyist outfit she owned. Blake was going to see how karma worked.

Gwen did her make-up, applying a set of thick eyelashes, her eyeshadow dark, with a thick winged eyeliner. The slight dab of blush on her cheeks made them pop as well as the cherry red lipstick, waiting to be kissed away.

Gwen walked downstairs to meet Blake, she had her hair down and straight reaching past her shoulders, her body was wrapped in a tight black dress which stopped just below her ass, her long legs freshly waxed as the lead their way down to a pair of black Louboutin’s. The dress hung on her shoulders, covering her breasts but the deep V-neck revealed her chest, the hint of marks from Blake previous rendezvous.

Blake was frozen at the bottom of the stairs. One arm in his blazer the other stuck in the air.

“Okay, I deserve that. But wow!” Blake said stunned at her beauty.

Gwen descended the rest of the stairs and did a small turn, once again stealing Blake’s attention. She grabbed her purse ready to go as Blake stopped her, using her wrist to pull her back to him his arms looping around her back his hands hovering over her barely covered ass. Her hands resting on his well-formed chest.

“Maybe we should stay in” Blake whispered.

“Nope. Cowboy you promised me a date” Gwen said taking one of his hands from her ass and interlocking their fingers.

 

Date night was going well, Blake parked the car around the corner from the restaurant and from the car up until they reached the restaurant door Blake had hold of Gwen’s hand, which he pinned against her ass, his thumb teasing her. During their meal Gwen slid her heel off and slowly traced her foot up and down Blake’s leg occasionally going to his thigh and grazing his hardening dick.

They were half way through their meal, her foot tormenting his thigh when she froze mid-sentence. Her eyes widening.

“I’ll be right back… I just have to pee” Gwen said getting out of her seat like a robot.

Blake watched as she got up heading to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later and Gwen still hadn’t returned. Blake was worried. Was she sick? Had something happened? Had reality finally sunk in and she realised she didn’t want to be with him?

Blake shook his head stood up and paid the check; walking over to the toilets he waited outside for a further five minutes before asking an elderly lady to check if Gwen was still in there. When she came back and reported no sight of Gwen Blake felt his heart break as he looked around and saw no sight of him.

She ditched him.

 


	2. She left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is quite graphic so read with caution.

Blake couldn’t breathe. His heart was thudding against his chest trying to break out. She left him. Just up and left. Blake could feel his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he made his way out of the building. Upon hitting the concrete his body crumpled over itself as he took several giant gulps of air. His head was everywhere. It was going so well. What happened?

He wiped his eyes and started to make his way to his car, images flooding into his brain of all the happy times they had. How he felt like he was home whenever he was with her or the boys. How she made him feel safe. Blake stopped his hand resting on the green lamppost at the bottom of a creepy alleyway.

That’s when he heard it. Gwen’s shriek. He’d only heard it once before when they had been going at it for hours and she couldn’t take it anymore, she screamed out in pain. Gwen was in pain.

Part of Blake wanted to run away, god knows who she was with. But the other part knew she was in trouble. She had to be. She wasn’t a one-night girl.

Blake walked to the back of the building where he could hear Gwen struggling. He walked around the corner and saw her pinned up against the wall, her body thrashing beneath that of another man’s and not in a good way. She hadn’t seen him. No-one had.

“Gavin…. Gavin get off of me! Let me go.” Gwen called out. “I’m Blake’s girl now”

“What you think because he left a few little bruises on you that, that makes you his? I owned you. I made you mine and you can’t get rid of that Gwen. You had my kids. I’m always going to be in your life.” Gavin said his voice hard as it grinded into her ear.

“Yes I had your kids but I left your sorry ass. You tried to make me yours by doing things I didn’t want to do. I never wanted you to do my ass. But Gavin gets what Gavin wants as long as he knows Gwen would do anything for a baby you couldn’t even get. You hurt me Gavin. You tried to get me to have sex when I was too sore. When I wasn’t ready. It doesn’t mean you own me. It makes you sadistic!” Gwen spat.

“I’ll show you what Sadist means. You really think Blake the hillbilly cowboy is going to want to touch you when he finds out just exactly what a desperate Gwen will do?” Gavin said hoisting her dress up.

“Gavin! No! Stop!” Gwen shouted her head shaking from side to side.

Blake could see Gwen giving up the sparkle in her eyes fading as Gavin took from her again.

Gavin’s hands began the search for her underwear. Finding she didn’t have any on he looked up at her smirking as his finger began to dance with her dry opening. Gwen let out a guttural moan. Her pain throbbing.

Just as Gwen thought Gavin was going to enter her, Gavin was gone.

Blake flung him to the floor, before turning around to Gwen. Slowly pulling her dress down her shaking form. Gwen slid to the floor, sob racked her body as she curled herself up in debris on the floor.

Blake took one look at her and saw red. His body was no longer under his command. His heart had taken over.

Blake marched over to Gavin, his head held high his shoulder down and colossal. He grabbed Gavin’s leather jacket by the collar slamming up against the wall near Gwen.

“Don’t you ever go near her again!” Blake said pushing Gavin against the wall for emphasis.

“Genius she has my kids” Gavin said smartly.

“After this she’s filing for full custody” Blake said.

“You won’t be able to handle those kids. I’m their father” Gavin spat at Blake.

Blake looked at the white gloop of spit going down his blazer. Blake pulled his hand back, his fist hit Gavin in the face, blood trickled down his nose onto his white shirt.

“She’s a slut. She needs to be made someone’s bitch. You aren’t enough for a job like her” Gavin said smiling through the blood.

Gwen watched in slow motion as Blake’s hand collided with Gavin’s face repeatedly.  She could have sworn he lost a tooth or at least chipped a tooth.

“Why are you even wasting your time defending her honour? She’s a whore. She would do anything I wanted if I promised her a baby. What are you going to do use the same tactic because I want credit where it’s due” Gavin said laughing.

Blake took one final swing and watched Gavin slide down to the floor. Blake walked over to Gwen and pulled her up and wrapped his blazer around her wiping the spit off the side wrapping it around her tightly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. Gwen was shaking like a tree. Her body was cold and fragile as Blake began guiding her to the front of the building.

“M-my, my purse” Gwen said look around the dark alley way.

“I’ll get it you stay here” Blake said heading back to get her clutch.

Blake was crouched down gathering her stuff when Gavin kicked him, his rib splitting at the impact. He kicked again and again until Blake collapsed on the floor. Gavin laughed before walking over to Gwen who couldn’t breathe. He was just about to touch her when Blake kicked his knee from behind breaking the bone. Gavin went down hard and Gwen let out a shaky breath.

Blake guided her to the car and drove her home as fast as he could. He got her settled in bed and made her a cup of tea. He left her curled up on the bed, a blanket wrapped around her as he went to make a call.

“Hello Ben? It’s Blake. Yeah. It’s serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> If it's a good combination, if you don't like it etc...
> 
> Lou :)


	3. Statement

“Ben can you come over?” Blake said into the phone.

“Yes it’s urgent. It’s Gwen. She needs to make a statement” Blake said his voice was desperate as he gave the address to Ben.

Blake went back upstairs to find Gwen. When he got to her room she wasn’t there. Blake shook his head before he heard water running.  He walked over to Gwen’s private bathroom. The shower was running and Gwen was scrubbing her skin until it was bright red. Her hand rubbing over her lips, her legs, her arms her breasts.  Blake could see her blood bubbling. Waiting to seep through her skin as she rubbed and rubbed. He opened the shower door and pulled her out. Her held her tight as he dropped a towel over her body, gently rubbing her dry.

Blake guided her face up, her make-up was everywhere and her eyes leaking with tears.

“Baby, Ben’s coming over. He’s a cop and he owes me a favour. We’re going to get this sorted” Blake said guiding her into her room.

He sat her on the bed and pulled out her joggy bottoms. The ones she wears when she wants comfort, when she’s on her period, when the boys are away. He grabs his shirt, she pinched a while back the two toned blue one. His favourite one and helped her get dressed. He found her make-up wipes and wiped her face, erasing the panda eyes, her lips looked sore and swollen the more he removed her lipstick. Blake discarded the wipe and laid back pulling Gwen with him. She buried her face in her shirt, her knuckles white as she clung on to Blake’s shirt for life.

“Gwen baby” Blake whispered as she shook in his arms.

“I’m so sorry Blake. I-I… I didn’t want to. I told him no. I-I said no” Gwen said her body shaking harder.

Blake’s heart cracked. This was not how tonight was meant to go.

“Babe I know. I know you said no. It’s not your fault. I love you okay. It’s… I know” Blake said holding her tighter.

His phone buzzed, alerting him Ben was at the gate.

“Can you go downstairs? Or do you want to stay up here? Ben’s here he’s going to take your statement” Blake said.

“I-I’ll go downstairs. Just… Just don’t leave me” Gwen sobbed.

“I could never leave you. You own my heart” Blake said helping her up and getting her downstairs.

Gwen was moulding into the arm of the giant couch, as Blake went to get the door.  Gwen’s legs were curled into her, her arms holding her knees to her chest as she awaited Blake’s return.

Blake led Ben in and took his rightful seat next to Gwen; his right arm hanging around her shoulders and his left hand on her knee gently squeezing.

“Ms. Stefani, I’m Ben Wells. I’m a friend of Blake’s I work for the LAPD. Do you want to see my badge?” He asked.

Gwen looked at Blake before shaking her head.

“I understand there was an incident between you and Mr. Gavin Rossdale tonight?”

“Y-Yes he… I” Gwen grabbed hold of Blake’s hand taking a deep breath.

“Take your time” Ben continued.

“Blake and I went to dinner. I saw him at the restaurant and went to confront him about his illness that stopped him having the boys this weekend and he told me we needed to talk. He-He took my wrist and dragged me down the alleyway. I was used to him pulling me places. He started talking about how he missed me and we needed to get back together and it was affecting the boys and how Blake deserved better.” Gwen looked at Blake, his face was stoic. She couldn’t read the emotion emanating from him.

“I aggravated him. I told him to go fuck himself and started to walk back to the restaurant. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall he held my arms above my head. I tried to move. To get him to lose his grip but he started feeling me up, his hands went to my breasts and he – he twisted my nipple and I yelled out. He crashed our lips together, he bit my lips and then he moved his hand down to my, my thighs and then he touched me and Blake came” Gwen looked up at Blake.

Her hero.

“And then what happened?”

“Blake came he pulled Gavin off of me and pushed him to the floor and then pulled my dress down. Gavin was laughing and Blake went over to him and hit him. But Gavin aggravated him. He said things about me. True things and he knew it would get to Blake. Blake told him to leave me alone and then came back for me” Gwen said.

Tears swam down her face. Her body was still shaking.

“And Blake what else happened”

“I heard her shriek so I went to check it out. I thought she left me but then I heard her. And I know Gwen.” Blake began. Gwen’s heart sank. “He was groping her so I pulled him off her and everything went as she said. I went back to get her purse and he kicked me, he knocked me to the ground and went for Gwen again. I hit his knee hard with my foot and broke his leg. It was self-defence” Blake said looking over at Gwen.

“Okay. Thank you both for your statements. I’ll get this looked into. It seems to be a case of a distraught lover. Maybe he was drunk. Where are the boys now?” Ben queried.

“At her brothers” Blake answered.

“They are going to be in your full custody until we get this sorted. If you wish to file for full custody afterwards the statement will be put in with your case” Ben said standing up and shaking Blake’s hand before leaving.

“Gwen” Blake whispered.

Gwen didn’t reply just sobbed harder.

“What do you think of me?” She said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think of this fic :P
> 
> I know it's different but that's good right?
> 
> You can DM me on Twitter too @foreverluu_
> 
> Lou :P


	4. What do you think of me?

“What do I think of you?” Blake repeated.

“Y-you p-probably…”

“I think the same I thought when I first saw you. You are my world. You’re the woman I’m spending the rest of my life with. The woman who’s kids I adore. Gwen I don’t care what you did in your past Gavin is wrong and cruel. So what if you were desperate for a baby. I was too. Gwen You are the amazing, stylish, funny and dorky girl I’m going to marry one day” Blake interrupted.

“I love you but I understand if you don’t want to raise my kids. I-I’m going to file for full custody. It’s a lot” Gwen said more to the floor than Blake.

“I ain’t going anywhere except to bed with you” Blake said taking her hands and leading her upstairs.

The couple got into bed, Blake could still feel Gwen shivering as she slept. He wanted to hold her close and tell her that she has nothing to worry about. But he didn’t want to give her empty promises. Instead he rolled further over to her holding her body close and pulling the blanket around them.

“He… He told me if I let him… Let him do it he would give me another baby. If I became a whore for him I’d get another miracle and all my life I’ve wanted babies.” Gwen said into the darkness enveloping them.

“That’s why you were a bit worried when I touched your ass all the time. You thought I would try and force you like him?” Blake whispered back.

“I was so worried. I felt so dirty and the things he did to me. I thought you would leave me. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Baby you could never lose me. I don’t care what he or you did. I love you and I’m happy with just trying to get you pregnant. I don’t care if we never have sex. Gwen I love you!” Blake said kissing her neck.

“I don’t think I could refrain from having sex just not tonight” Gwen whispered, bowing her head.

“I’m too tired and sore to have sex” Blake answered.

Gwen turned around to face him still in his arms as she pulled his white tee up over his ribs, she looked shocked at the dark, evil bruising on his ribs. Gently placing soft kisses on it. Blake froze, not sure if he felt pain or love bursting through his veins. Gwen put her head on Blake’s chest, her hand over his heart feeling the strong confident beating.

“My hero” Gwen whispered as they drifted off.

 

The next morning Blake woke up to Gwen sat on his lap, his morning wood throbbing against her thighs. She was nibbling at his ear and neck waiting for him to wake up.

“Are… Are you sure?” Blake asked.

Gwen didn’t answer just leant down and kissed him. The lips dancing with each other as their tongues battled.

Blake knew what she needed. She needed to feel in control. To know that he still wanted and desired her. She wanted to be wanted.

Slowly pulling the shirt she was wearing off of her body and flinging it somewhere in the room, Blake gasped at the sight. She was offering herself to him.  He brought his hands up and traced her nipples, they were hard as rocks as Blake teased them, pulling slightly. Gwen began slowly rocking against Blake as he sat up, his erection hitting her harder.

Gwen pulled his shirt over his head, her lips brushing against his chest hair before her teeth grazed his own nipples.  Blake was restricted. His hands went to Gwen’s joggy bottoms, pulling them down, watching as Gwen took control freeing herself and then pulling Blake’s boxers away. His dick was hard as it flicked back and hit his stomach. Pre-cum oozing from the tip as he admired Gwen.

He hands slid down her torso as soon as she was seated back on top of him. His hands teasing her clit before moving further down and entering her wet, hot entrance. Gwen moaned at the feel of him.  Her hands wrapping around Blake’s arms for support. Blake was looking at her eyes the whole time. Gouging her reaction. It’s only when her head fell forward and his two fingers went deeper into Gwen that he realised she wanted this. She wanted to prove that she was his.

Blake pulled his fingers away, raising them to his mouth but before he had a chance to taste her, she engulfed his fingers in her mouth. Blake gasped before moving her hips forward. His dick colliding with her swollen clit. The gasp she let out was porn-star worthy.

He slowly lifted her hips up lining himself up before slowly guiding her down.

“Blake” She murmured as he bottomed out.

“I love you” He whispered back.

He brought her neck to him as he marked her. Showed her that he didn’t care if the world knew. Gwen was slowly moving wanting the feeling of this man inside her too last. He blood was sky high but her heart was beating the same beat as Blake’s.

Blake sat up straighter against the headboard, going deeper in Gwen as she continued rocking against him. Blake’s hands went to her hips speeding up the pace before one hand travelled to her ass. Squeezing along with the rhythm as Gwen moaned and gasped as her orgasm took over. Her body was lithe but Blake continued to move fucking her through her first orgasm.  Gwen’s body shook with pleasure as Blake brought her to the edge again. His hand playing with her clit forcing a second orgasm from her. Just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore Blake flipped them over. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pushed deeper than before.  A third orgasm ran through her body as Blake pumped vigorously. His seed spilling into the goddess before him. He walls clenching around him. Milking him for every last drop.

Their bodies were sticky with sweat as the laid joined together still. Blake was kissing her lips. Imprinted himself on her lips. Promising her the world. Promising her he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Were you serious about another baby?” Gwen asked as they pulled apart; panting heavy.

“I didn’t use protection for a reason” Blake answered kissing her again, his hand tickling her ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the end for this story. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Let me know :)
> 
> Lou x


End file.
